Pure Morning
by AfterTheFall
Summary: I hate summaries. It's Post ATY....just a crazy idea I had..8TH AND FINAL CHAPTER!! (it's all finshed kids :P)
1. Overload

~Pure Morning ~  
  
Disclaimer:Really, If I owned anyone from Alias, or any of the lyrics I will use, would I be writing Fan Fics? That's right. Sorry all you lawyer types, you ain't getting anything from me! (Even if you tried, you wouldn't get much.:p)brbr  
  
Summary: (I suck at these, kids) It's Post ATY, what could happen.Ok, it's AU, and about 10 years down the track. Actually, I got the idea from Minority Report so, that tells ya a fair bit :) It also steers into the category of yeah right, this ain't Buffy..Not supernatural, but with Rambaldi and all.argh, I can't explain.you'll understand when you read :)brbr  
  
A/N:it's rated a good ol' M. (PG 13+ I think you kids call it) brI dunno why I called it Pure Morning. It hasn't much to do with the story..I'm just a big Placebo fan :) (A Friend in Need is a Friend in Deed. A Friend With Weed is Better..) Heard those lyrics of Pure Morning in Year 8, and was hooked. Any, I will use Lyrics a fair bit. Enjoy :). Feed back is always loved!!!  
  
~*~. .It's coming round again the slowly creeping hand of time and it's command soon enough it comes and settles in it's place it's shadow in my face puts pressure in my day this life well it's slipping right through my hands these days turned out nothing like I had planed.. ~*~ Powderfinger -- 'These Days'  
  
Nobody really knew why he was so cold. Nobody had the guts to ask. Always reserved, void of emotion. All anyone knew was to follow his orders. There would be hell to pay otherwise.  
  
His name was Mr. Vaughn. Nobody ever called him just Vaughn. One agent called him Vaughn once. He went off, screaming that nobody ever had the right to call him that. It was Mr. Vaughn. Or Sir. Nobody even knew his last name, with, of cause, the exception of Mr. Weiss. He was a lot more relaxed compared to his counterpart. The 2 are the only agents that remained after the hostile take over in 2003. Neither talk about it. People assume they are under orders not to, as many agents entered the Protection Programme following the 5-day standoff by a rouge intelligence group. What people don't realize is the pain the incident caused the pair. To this day, even Mr. Vaughn and Mr. Weiss are unsure of the motive behind the groups attack.  
  
One Mr. Hagarity, from D.C. took over the running of the LA office of the CIA, along with other agents from across the country, who took up roles on the Board of Directors at Langley.  
  
Mr. Vaughn sat in his office he had occupied for the past 3 years. Spectacular views across the bay to one side, and of the city to the other. It was defiantly a big change from the cramped office he once held. He also held a lot of power now. Power he had accumulated over the years since the attempted take-over. Unfortunately for the rouge group that had attempted to take over Langley, their attempts where as organized as the Easter Rising of Dublin, Ireland in 1916. However, like the rising, they left their mark. They caused damage. They actually seized case files on top- secret ops. Ones involving double agents. His double agent. Then she disappeared. Never to be seen again. He assumed that SD-6 had got hold on this Intel. And taken care of their mole. However, when they took SD-6 8 years ago, no evidence ever surfaced on the 'retirement' of her. He was given hope. He searched for the 4 years following the collapse of The Alliance of Twelve. But his attempts where futile. After he gave up hope, he slowly transformed into a bitter, sarcastic, cold man. He had total disreguard for anyone. He quite simply didn't care anymore. Other agents just assumed him to be a twisted person. They didn't know of his past - only Weiss did. They both whipped any evidence of his involvement with her just days before SD-6 collapsed. A safety measure. Jack had advised them of it. Jack disappeared that night. To this day, nobody knows if he went into hiding. If he took up a deep-cover assignment. If he went in search of his daughter. Or if Slone 'retired' him. The new directors didn't care either.  
  
~*~  
  
////..Screams of pain engulfed the room. It was her. And she needed him. Dripping wet and blood dripping down his face, Vaughn stumbled along the corridors. The screams grew louder and longer. White walls and her pleas surrounded him. His head injury was worsing, the walls around his closing in. 'I'm coming Syd..just hold on..' He refused to allow his injury to take over him just yet. Windows soon replaced the white walls. And then he saw her. Thick chains suspending her off the ground, blood covering every inch of her body. Her interrogators laughing. Taunting her. She was so.Broken. Her body was limp, but alive. He knew, as he could still hear her crying. "Mr. Vaughn!" he could hear in the distance. He didn't care. She needed him. They would not kill her!. The voice repeated, over and over. Distracting him from helping Sydney. From saving her.////  
  
"SIR! Mr. Vaughn!" She practically yelled for the 4th time, this time waking him from his daydream. brbrLooking up, his face was rough and his eyes worn. He hadn't had a decent night sleep for a week. Well, in all honesty, he hadn't slept properly since she went missing after the take over. He this last week had been worse. Nightmares of the events in Taipei had had getting worse. He was loosing it, "What Fallon? What do you fucking want?" he snapped.  
  
Erin Fallon backed off a little. She was use to Mr. Vaughn's defensive attitudes, but he had become worse lately. "The file. On the McMahon case. Jesse said you were after it" she indicated the file she was folding in her hand.  
  
"whatever. Just leave it and go. You don't need to hand me every fucking file, Fallon. I have an assistant for a reason." He answered, giving her an icy glare, "Just go!". She dropped the file on his desk, and retreated, closing the door for a reason. Mr. Vaughn let his hands rest on his head, trying to get a hold of the situation. //don't loose it.you can't.// He pulled open his middle draw, lifting up the fake base, they're sat a picture. The only one he had of Sydney and himself together. It was stupid. It was dangerous. It was them. At the time, they didn't care. They loved each other. Now, he had two extreme feelings of the picture. One - he hated Sydney for having it taken. He hated his younger, idealistic self even more for keeping it. It was the last thing he needed. Then again, it was the one scrap holding him together. That one picture.  
  
"Have a run-in with the vicious Vaughn?" joked Thomas, a young agent that proved to have the skills to become a great agent. Only his attitude stood in his way.  
  
"Hole in one, Tom!" Erin answered, taking a seat, "I don't get what his problem is!? I mean, sure, the whole take-over thing in 2003 would have been terrible, but was it really that bad?"  
  
" Ah!, who knows!?" Thomas answered, pulling out some old files, handing some to Erin "Just hope we don't end up like him!"  
  
"I don't think that's possible."Erin laughed, slightly flirting with Thomas. The two had chemistry, but where forbidden to ever pursue a relationship, "What are these?"  
  
"Old case files, agents ect. Hagarity wants me to shift through them, anyone that sounds important we put on microfilm. Others not so important, we throw away. Ah.Haladki, Steven. God, he looks like such a weasel" Thomas laughed, showing Erin the picture, "Oh..he was eliminated by..He was a mole for 'the man' what the hell kinda name is that?" Thomas answered, "Back in the old days, that had some shocking names!"  
  
" Tell me about it" agreed Erin, "Ok.I have one Devlin, Benjamin" she said flicking through the file, "Ok..CIA director at LA. Yeah.I think he's important.." she smiled, putting him in the 'important' pile.  
  
"Oh, finally, a hot one" Thomas said, wanting a reaction from Erin. She just gave him a sarcastic smile. "Ok, ok. Bristow, Sydney. Oooh. Quiet a bit of interesting info here. She was a double, god, she spoke like 10 languages. Her mission status is classified. Wow. Must have been big" Thomas smiled.  
  
"Well if she was a double, you moron.." Erin answered  
  
"Ouch! Feisty Erin!" he laughed, "Hey, looks like she was getting a little close to her handler. There is so many letters of concern over their 'attachment'. But..hey, this is strange. The handler's name is missing." Thomas struggled it off.  
  
"she still around?" Erin questioned.  
  
"umm.",Thomas searched the file, "Missing. So, they never found a body. But that was over a decade ago..I feel sorry for the handler. If he is still around that is. Not knowing what happened to her"  
  
"what are you two doing?" their conversation was interrupted by Weiss, who noticed they were digging through old files.  
  
"Hagarity wants us to 'sort' all the old files" Thomas answered.  
  
"Ah, fun. Is that Haladki?" he asked, picking up the first file Thomas had read, "That little weasel. I use to have so many names for him. But the one who had a real problem with him."he trailed off, seeing Sydney's file in Thomas's hand, "Sydney Bristow?"  
  
"Yeah, you knew her?" Erin asked. He nodded, "did you know her handler? The one that was 'emotionally attached?"  
  
Weiss smiled, "I did, yes. He died not long after she went missing" he answered. He wasn't going to tell them it was Vaughn. And really, he wasn't lying. Vaughn, the old Vaughn died when she went missing, "may I have that file? If you don't mind.." he asked, knowing full well what would happen if Vaughn saw It.  
  
"Why, Mr. Weiss, you weren't her handler were you?" Thomas asked.  
  
Weiss laughed, "No, defiantly not. She would have kicked my arse. Only one person knew how to control her. She was stubborn and defiant and strong. They switched handlers not long after she was recruited. Lambert. He was a dick. She had her old one back in 3 days. Very persuasive as well, I might add"  
  
"It sounds so romantic.."Erin said  
  
"No" Weiss answered straight away, "It may have been for a while. But. it was tragic results. What happened to her. And him.." Eric turned to see Vaughn walking towards him, "hey, what are you upto?" Weiss asked, trying to conceal the file without Erin or Thomas noticing.  
  
However, while the younger agents didn't notice, Vaughn did, "What's that?" he asked, taking the file out of Weiss's hands, "Why have you got this file?"  
  
"Umm..Hagairty asked us to go through the old files and.."Thomas started to explain  
  
"This file went missing in 2003. After the take-over. Where did you get it!" Vaughn was quickly losing his temper.  
  
"I was just in with the rest."Erin tried to explain.  
  
"Vaughn. Calm down!" Weiss tried to intervene, "It was just a mix up.."  
  
"Eric, that file has been missing for 10 fucking years!! How could it just show up.." Vaughn realized what he was saying, and slowed down, "Oh god.."  
  
"What Vaughn?" Eric asked.  
  
Vaughn flicked through the file, until he came across a hand-written note, scribbled on an old scrap of paper.  
  
//Help me. Please, I know it has been 10 years, but this is the only time I have had the opportunity to send this to you. Please, I can't live another 10 years like this. I miss you. I miss the warehouse. The pier. The train station. Help me -- My Guardian Angel. Je vous aime.//  
  
Vaughn looked up from the note, defiantly in her writing, and whispered, "She's alive Eric. She alive."  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Je Vous Aime = I love you. 


	2. Morning View

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews kids!!! I love it when what I write is enjoyed :) -- s t e o r r a, thanks for the French bit :) I can't speak French -- hell, I struggle with English :) but thanks for pointing it out dude :). And, to mudpie 7386..hehe, I was hoping it to just kinda blend in..hehe, coz at the time, I just needed to get the files into the field.it was mid-night and really couldn't think of a plausible way for it to happen..so I just threw it in -- much like passions -- It was just put in, with the hope it would stay unquestioned :). Ok.It's 10 at night, and the footy show (Sydney one..) is one.Ok..lets just say that they were in storage -- that Hagarity ordered them out and filed. Sydney (or was it her.?? Mmmmm.[I havn't decided yet..:)].) sent it to the CIA office in LA. Oh, BTW, is all CIA referred to as 'Langley' or is it just the LA office? Coz I love that word, and in this chapter, just the LA office is Langley - not all of the CIA, and will remain unless advised otherwise :) God I get sidetracked so easily! Anyway someone sent the file, Sydney's file that disappeared in the take-over in 2003, to the CIA. When it arrived, the incompetent morons that handle the incoming mail and such, even though it was addressed to Vaughn, opened it. Thinking it was simply a personnel file, they sent it up to the tools that handle all the filing and they just threw it in box of pre-take-over employees. Basically, my whole scenario is based on stupid imbeciles that cannot perform the basic of tasks. Hey, the work for the Government. It's totally possible. Even probable. Ok.I'm starting now. Thanks for the reviews again!  
  
~*~  
  
Pure Morning. Phase 2 -- Morning View.  
  
Memories are just where you laid them  
  
Dragging the waters till the depths give up their dead  
  
What did you expect to find?  
  
Was it something you left behind?  
  
Don't you remember anything I said when I said  
  
-- Fuel, "Hemorrhage (In My Hands)"  
  
~*~  
  
"Vaughn, you can't do this!" Weiss pleaded, "It could be a set up! Vaughn. STOP! Listen to me. How do you know it's her?"  
  
"I just do" Vaughn snapped, grabbing his gun out of his draw, "Names. Places. Only she knew. Only her"  
  
"Listen to yourself, Vaughn. Your letting emotion take you over! You can't just go gallivanting round the countryside, because you received a note. Vaughn. Think out it. Is there any real likelihood she is alive?" Weiss continued, following Vaughn further into the storage facility, "Even if she is. 10 years? We don't know who has been holding her. What kind of state she'd be in. Vaughn, please. I want her to be alive and well as much as you do. But you need to see it logically. If she is alive, she's been held against her will. She won't be the Sydney we remember. Mike.." It had been the first time in years Weiss had addressed Vaughn by his christen name.  
  
Vaughn turned his back to Weiss, slamming his gun against the metal locker, "I want her to be alive, Eric. I need her to be" He paused for a moment, "I am having the nightmares again. From Taipei, when I found her" he turned to face Weiss again. And while emotion dripped off his every word, his face let nothing slip. His face remained cold and void, "she changed after Taipei, Eric. You remember her after we returned. I helped her to get back to her old self. We almost got there, and she diapered again. I know she's alive Eric. And I am going to find her. We didn't work that hard to bring her back, only to have her snatched away again. I loved" he stopped, replacing his choice of words, "I love her"  
  
"If she is out there, Vaughn. We will find her. I promise." He assured Vaughn, rubbing his shoulder. He hated seeing Vaughn like this -- with emotion. He was vulnerable, and so different to the personality of the man he'd become, "We have a briefing to attended. Lets get this mission out of the way, and we'll start the search when we get back. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah..lets get this over with. I hate Morgan's briefs." Vaughn mumbled.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice. You know, with your biting his head off every time you run into him and all. You keep it so. Sealed." Weiss joked.  
  
"He is an incompetent jackass. It's not my fault he does not know how to run a mission." Vaughn responded flatly.  
  
"I know. It's funny how you manage to have every agent at Langley scared of you. Even the ones above you" Weiss said, walking into the 4th floor of Langley.  
  
"That's because all the agents senior to me have all been paper pushing desk jockeys their whole career. Granted I was up until the little Denpassar op, even if many were not approved missions, I have seen a lot more than they will ever imagine." Vaughn explained. His voice was cold.  
  
"If Jack where here, you two would run this.." Weiss started, but was cut off by Vaughn.  
  
"If Jack where still here, we would have found his daughter and we would not be having this conversation because he would the director" Vaughn snapped as he entered the conference room.  
  
Harry Morgan was just beginning to outline the mission when the two entered the room. It was obvious Vaughn intimidated him. He tried hiding it, but he was so transparent. Vaughn and Weiss took their seats. Only three other agents sat in the room - Erin Fallon and Thomas Andrews, along with Owen Huges, their op tech guy. "Ok.as I was saying.." Harry resumed, trying to avoid any eye contact with Vaughn, "this is a simple recon mission, and the four.."  
  
".Wait. Simple recon, and your sending four agents? Why waste manpower. It's stupid and I think Fallon and Andrews can do it by themselves" Vaughn interrupted.  
  
"Well, Mr. Vaughn, had you heard the total op, you would see" Harry answered, "The recon mission seems straight forward, however, we have Intel suggesting that the Shierkvo Inter-Union has sent up running it's business from Australia" Harry explained.  
  
"Shierkvo? They went down 5 years ago." George Kurtis, a senior agent on his way up informed everyone, as he entered the room.  
  
"Obviously not.." Thomas retorted, "As our Intel states, they are alive and active"  
  
"I was there for the take-down, Mr. Andrews. I assure you, the Inter-Union went down" Kurtis smirked, taking a seat. Thomas rolled his eyes, "Do you have a problem, Mr. Andrews?" Thomas just sat back, knowing that the man before him could break his career with a phone call, "So why are we sending four agents, Harry? The Union went down 5 years ago?"  
  
"No they didn't" Vaughn told the room, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"And what would you know?" Kurtis shot.  
  
"Obviously a lot more than you, Mr. Kurtis. You may have been present for the take down of one of the Inter-Union cells, however, the Union never collapsed" Vaughn informed Kurtis, as a smile came across Thomas and Erin's faces. "Several sub-divisions survived the CIA's attempts to take down the Union's cells. They were only tiny, however, with the aid of other intelligence organizations that had collapsed, and some splinter groups of terrorist organizations created the new Inter-Union. We never destroyed them, Kurtis. The Alliance of Twelve? K-Directorate? These names ring any bells? They should. The Alliance was destroyed over a decade ago, however Intel shows that a few key players on the board of directors escaped prosecution and turned to the Union. K-Directorate is collapsing, has been for years. The two groups have joined forces. They are a serious threat" His face remained neutral, and did not in the slightest give away the feelings inside him when he spoke of the Alliance of Twelve - and some of the directors still being around. With power.  
  
Kurtis was a little taken back by Vaughn's explanation. Kurtis was pompous and arrogant and a little stupid. The two had an on-going war, "and how is it you have so much knowledge of rouge intelligence agencies?"  
  
"I believe, being an intelligence officer and working in counter- intelligence, requires keeping up to date with the groups we are against." Vaughn replied, not moving and his voice never faltering, "That and I have been in Langley my whole CIA career. Our office did focus on counter- intelligence. Remember?" He knew that Kurtis resented the fact that Vaughn had spent his entire career in Langley. While nobody knew much of his career pre-2003, just the fact he had spent it in LA meant he had an advantage over Kurtis, "Now, if you don't have any other questions on the current affairs of counter-intelligence, I believe we have a mission to prepare for."  
  
~*~  
  
Erin watched as the Qantas Boeing 747 jumped a little as the wheels hit the ground of the East-West runway of Sydney international airport, water to both sides of her - Botany Bay to one side, the Pacific ocean to the other. The mission was simple enough - it was just recon. The numbers where sent for safety. With Inter-Union running it's business out of the southern suburb of Lucas Heights, the ex-nuclear reactor, it was impetrative. Their mission was in the city centre - Martin Place.  
  
The four departed the plane, getting their luggage first, and headed to the shuttle service.  
  
"Why can't we stay somewhere nice? Like the Hilton or something?" Weiss whined.  
  
"Because they only had one in Sydney and it was blown up last year" Vaughn stated.  
  
"Oh" was all Weiss could say.  
  
"We are staying in some hotel in a suburb called Sutherland. It's about an 45 minutes from here" Vaughn informed.  
  
"Sir? Why are we staying so far away?" Erin questioned.  
  
"That's not for you to know" was all Vaughn would tell her.  
  
As the shuttle bus pulled up outside Sutherland railway station, the four departed, carrying one suitcase each.  
  
"Ah shit!" Weiss yelled as a young girl, maybe about 8 or 9, ran passed him, knocking him off his feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry mister. Please, I'm sorry" The little girl's face was full of fear.  
  
"It's ok" Erin said, coming upto her, noticing this. But the girl backed off. Vaughn couldn't stop staring at her.  
  
"Wait!" he called, stopping her running off, "Whats your name?"  
  
The girl looked at Vaughn strangely, "Jacqueline" she answered shyly. Normally, she would never talk to strangers, but she felt she could trust this man.  
  
"Wow.she trusts him. What a big mistake.."Thomas laughed.  
  
"Weiss, come here" Vaughn ordered. Weiss picked himself up, walking over to Vaughn and Jacqueline.  
  
"Oh my god.." was all he could say up on seeing the girl, then lowered his voice so the other two could not over hear them, "It looks so much like her. Apart from those green eyes, hell, it very well could be Sydney.." 


	3. Watching Shadows

Thanks to everyone for all your reviews!! It is greatly appreciated :)  
  
~*~  
  
Phase III. "Watching Shadows"  
  
Crawling in my skin  
  
These wounds, they will not heal  
  
Fear is how I fall  
  
Confusing what is real  
  
There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
  
Consuming, confusing  
  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
  
Controlling  
  
I can't seem  
  
To find myself again  
  
My walls are closing in  
  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
  
I've felt this way before  
  
So insecure  
  
-- Linkin Park, "Crawling"  
  
~*~  
  
It was deserted. Not a soul within 5 km. Secluded from society - far enough away not to attract any unwanted attention. But close enough to all the amenities that they would need. Perfect.  
  
The location was once a lovely suburb. Transformed into an industrial zone when the capitalists of the country decided they needed more means of production. Then deserted when every investor went broke. It was a vicious cycle, however common it was becoming in the country. Especially in Sydney, the capital on NSW, which had once been the largest city in Australia. Funny, what time does?  
  
It was 8 o'clock, dusk. The sun was just setting. It would have been a beautiful site, if not for the abandoned factories scatting the scene, creating the image of the slums that had existed during the Depression. She was worn-down and weary, but refused to give into sleep, regardless of how much she needed it. Her little boy lay in her arms, fast asleep. Images tormented her mind. Blood. Violence. Him.  
  
'They' had captured Sydney over ten years ago. She had not been free since. The nights of torture that followed her capture never left her. It was continuous pain that she could not escape. Her captor had ordered her to be beaten to death. That she was obviously not going to provide any Intel, that she was no longer of any 'use'. She remembers hearing those words, and thinking how a human could be so cold and void of emotion. Then she remembers, this person was not a human. She was a ruthless, evil monster. Then, it was discovered she was pregnant. Why 'she' decided to allow Sydney to live simply because she carried life inside her was never fully understood. Sydney assumed that, after she gave birth, that she would be 'disposed of', as it was so delicately put, and her baby would be trained to work in the Union. She despised this idea, tried to escape several times, but to no avail. She was told, over and over, that, as soon as the child was born, that she would be punished. She couldn't stand the mixed emotions she felt. Dreading the birth of your child, because you know it will defiantly sign your death warrant. And start them in a life of self- destruction.  
  
Her captors were surprised to say the least when she had twins. A tiny little girl. Exactly like Sydney was as a baby. And a boy, a bit bigger than the girl. But both were adorable. Even after she had endured a 23-hour labor. She had given birth on the floor of a damp cell. She was used the blanket that 'they' had given her. 10 minutes and they were snatched from her. Sydney never expected to see them again. She screamed, and cried for her children back. She was an emotional wreck. They stayed true to their word. They punished her. Although the physical punishment was nothing compared to the emotional and mental torture they made her endure. 3 and a half weeks of not knowing what would happen to her children.  
  
The original plan was to bring about a slow and painful death of Sydney. However, Irina soon realized that it would be impossible to raise the 2 children, even if it would be as agents, the initial stages of raising the children she could not handle if she wished to remain in control of the Union. It was actually David Sark who had pointed this out to her. She had thought it was because Sark held power as long as she did, and if she were to loose it. Sark would soon follow. While this was a part of Sark's agenda, there was a more important, hidden part that played a much larger role in his wish to keep Sydney alive. He cared for her. He didn't know why, but he felt a great sense of sympathy toward Sydney and her children. He also held great regret for playing his part in turning Sydney's life upside down. Well, more so than it already was.  
  
"Hey, sweetie..It's ok" Sydney soothed as her little boy started to stir.  
  
"Mum..please, make them stop." he started to struggle.  
  
"Danny, come on honey. It's ok. I'm here, nobody can hurt you", not exactly a lie. Defiantly not the truth. She took Daniel into her lap, rubbing his back until he woke up completely.  
  
"Mum..where. Where am I.what happened?" he asked, still adjusting to his surroundings.  
  
"It was just a dream, hon. it's ok", she assured him, "and we're in Sydney"  
  
Content that he was safe in his mothers' arms, he settled down, resting his head against Sydney's shoulders. The nightmares Danny had just experienced where a result of drugs that both he and his sister had been injected with as babies. It was believed that it grant them the ability to see snapshots of the future. Instead, it simply allowed snapshots of violent acts - murders, assaults, torture - to manifest themselves in the children's subconscious. Every time they closed their eyes, they were confronted with scenes of horrific acts. Some of which involved their mother. Sydney felt so helpless when Danny had woken, screaming for Irina to stop hurting his mum.  
  
"Mum..Where's Jackie?" Danny asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at his mother.  
  
"She's safe, hon. She's with your Pop. And uncle David. We'll see them soon, Dan, we'll see them soon.." 


	4. Imitation of Life

A/N: This will be short, coz I wanna update my first story aswell :) cheers!  
  
= Phase IV.Imitation of Life =  
  
Run to the water And find me there Burnt to the core but not broken We'll cut through the madness Of these streets below the moon These streets below the moon  
  
And I will never leave you  
  
'Til we can say, "This world was just a dream We were sleepin' now we are awake" 'Til we can say  
  
In a moment we lost our minds here And dreamt the world was round A million mile fall from grace Thank God we missed the ground  
  
-- Live, 'Run to the Water.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir, what's going on?" Erin questioned, moving closer to Weiss and Vaughn, to see what the problem was.  
  
"Jacqueline..", Vaughn knelt down, not too sure at how he was going to go about this, "umm..Where are your parents.." He didn't know what else to ask.  
  
"I..I don't..I can't.." she mumbled. She looked down, kicking her small feet at the pavement.  
  
Vaughn rubbed his temples; he couldn't get his thoughts straight. He knew this was Sydney's child. He knew he was close to Sydney, "Fallon, Thomas, watch the kid" he instructed, getting to his feet, "Weiss..can we?"  
  
"Yeah sure." He followed Vaughn until they were out of earshot of the younger agents, "You think she's Syd's kid?"  
  
"I know she is, Eric.." He replied. He paused, "Eric, before she diapered. I sle..we, we slept together. I think that.the kid, I mean, she looks.."  
  
"You think that she's yours" Weiss finished for him. It wasn't such a shock that they had slept together. He was surprised it hadn't happened earlier, actually.  
  
Vaughn nodded, he couldn't form words. Just the mere fact he could be a father was so overwhelming.  
  
"Vaughn. If it is Syd's..she can't be far. We will find her" he reassured him, "come on, lets go back to Fallon and Thomas.." The two mates walked back round, just in time to see an unmarked van pull up beside Fallon, Thomas and Jacqueline. Vaughn recognized one of them as Irina's goons from Taipei.  
  
"Jackie, Jackie, Jackie. When will you learn?" he asked, his voice was heavily accented Russian. 6 men exited the car, with guns fully visible, "All. Get in..We have been awaiting your arrival" The goons forced all 5 in the van as it sped off.  
  
~*~  
  
//Warehouse//  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, I believe my employer wants some words with you." It was Sark, "Take the others to the holding room. Take the child to her mother" he ordered the goons.  
  
The goons took the 3 other agents and Jackie as Sark dragged Vaughn outside. "It's safe here. Nobody can hear us" Sark stated.  
  
"That's nice. So what, you're going to kill me? Finish the job you started in Taipei?" Vaughn spat sarcastically. His whole body was telling him to kill Sark here and now, but he needed to know something first.  
  
"She is here" He didn't need to ask. Sark answered it for him.  
  
"The little girl. Who is the father?" Vaughn questioned. While he was convinced she was his, he didn't know for sure.  
  
"She was pregnant when she came here. So, if you were concerned it was one of the men that works for Irina that impregnated her, you need not worry" Sark informed him. Vaughn let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"So why I am I here? If Irina wants to see me?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"She doesn't. I wanted to see you" Sark answered, turning to face Vaughn, "I am attempting to break Sydney and her children out. I needed your help. Jack and I could not do it by ourselves. I sent the file, Mr. Vaughn. The one you 'accidentally' found. Then the Intel that your office received, and the mission you were sent on" he turned away again, "Nothing is coincidence, Mr. Vaughn.."  
  
This was an information overload for Vaughn..Sark was good..Jack was here..children. wait children? "You said children?"  
  
"Yes. Twins" Sark replied. Vaughn quickly composed himself. He didn't know how much Sark was saying was the truth. He decided just to try and get the facts out before giving Sark anything.  
  
"And Jack.as in Bristow?"  
  
"Yes. He deliberately escaped the CIA's radar. He didn't want them to interfere with his mission to help his daughter" Vaughn simply nodded. "I don't expect you to trust me.."  
  
"That's good. Glad we finally agree on something" Vaughn said, never changing his tone.  
  
"You may not trust me, Mr. Vaughn. But we need to be able to work together in order to get her out"  
  
"And you just expect me to forget what happened in Taipei? Torture, Sark, is not something you just forget" he retorted.  
  
"I can let you see her. Ask her anything you want, Mr. Vaughn. But, I must warn you. My employer hasn't been showing off her hospitality skills" Sark warned, "I tried, to stop it" Sark turned back to face Vaughn. Vaughn could have sworn he saw small glimmers of emotion and guilt. Before he could go into detail of what exactly Sydney had been through, they were interrupted by one of Irina's goons.  
  
"Sir, the subject is in the holding room, what should we do now?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. I will be in shortly" he instructed and the goon left.  
  
"The subject?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"Sydney"  
  
"What, you don't even use her name?" anger was boiling inside Vaughn.  
  
"There is no point in arguing. You need to talk to her, if you are going to work with us. Ok?" Sark asked, then,as an afterthought, added, "I expected you to be a little more. I don't know..happy? That you were going to see her again"  
  
"Over a decade Sark. That's how long I have been searching. Deep down? I lost hope years ago. Every lead I got since then, I made sure I never got my hopes up. It hurt too much when it didn't pan out" Vaughn surprised himself by sharing such a personal thing with a man he wished were dead. However, as odd as it was, he found himself trusting and even liking Sark.  
  
Sark nodded, as if understanding Vaughn's position, "This way.."  
  
//Holding Room//  
  
Sydney was roughly thrown into the room where the other 3 agents where being held. She heard the metal door slam behind her and began to panic. Where were her children? Why was she here? She could hear movement around her. She felt around for the wall, after finding it, she sank to the floor, leaning against it. She curled into a ball, terrified of what may happen next. She heard the steps get closer and closer, and she pressed herself closer to the wall.  
  
"Hey..it's ok" The voice was female, and American. And kind. It was a tone she hadn't heard used by a female in years. She felt her hand rest of her shoulder, and she shuddered. She didn't know what to expect. 10 years ago, if she felt unsafe, she would have kicked some ass. Not now. She was different, now. She felt the arm wrap round her, in am attempt to comfort her. But it did not work, she felt intimidated and scared. She pulled away, and retreated to a dark corner, huddling away from this woman.  
  
"She ok?" a male voice asked from the other side of the room. He was young, about as young as the female.  
  
"I don't know. I can't see properly, but she looks pretty bad" her voice was full of concern.  
  
"Who are you?" Sydney asked, timidly. She no longer possessed the same sprit she once did.  
  
"We're CIA" Erin answered without thinking, and mentally kicking herself once she realized.  
  
"No..your not..your not..your not.." Sydney repeated, holding her head in her hands.  
  
"She's crazy.." Thomas mumbled. Eric stayed quiet the whole time. He was only worried about escaping this room.  
  
"Ten minutes. That's all you have" Sark ordered. Sydney looked up, hearing Sark's voice, wondered who he was talking to. Vaughn nodded and entered the room. The metal door once again slammed shut. She scanned the room, he saw Weiss preoccupied in finding an escape route, Thomas looking rather annoyed and Erin looking worried, standing next to a woman. Vaughn got a little closer to the two women.  
  
"Sir, I wouldn't, she's a little.." Erin started to warn him, even though she knew it would do nothing. He didn't care what she thought. Vaughn didn't speak, he just moved closer, towards Sydney. He knelt down, and placed his hand on her back. She flinched and pulled away.  
  
"Sydney.." He whispered, "It's Ok.." That was all it took. He wrapped his arms around her, and helped her to her feet. Erin and Thomas watched on, unsure what was happening. They had seen a completely new side to Vaughn, and didn't know how to take it. Weiss stood back and allowed Vaughn to take full control.  
  
She raised her head and looked at him. Then he realized why she seemed so disoriented. "Your blind.."  
  
~*~  
  
Sorry kids, not going to update my first story..It's midnight and my bed awaits!! Cheers, I'll write more tomorrow :) 


	5. Sunken Eyes

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews here kids! It has been greatly appreciated :). Also, thanks for pointing out the whole Langley thing. LOL, I had no idea, and so I just decided to use it coz I liked it :) Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
~*~ Sunken Eyes..Phase V.  
  
"When you feel all alone And the world has turned its back on you Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore  
  
Let me be the one you call If you jump I'll break your fall Lift you up and fly away with you into the night If you need to fall apart I can mend a broken heart If you need to crash then crash and burn You're not alone"  
  
-- Savage Garden, 'Crash and Burn'  
  
~*~ "Sydney.." He whispered, "It's Ok.." That was all it took. He wrapped his arms around her, and helped her to her feet. Erin and Thomas watched on, unsure what was happening. They had seen a completely new side to Vaughn, and didn't know how to take it. Weiss stood back and allowed Vaughn to take full control.  
  
She raised her head and looked at him. Then he realized why she seemed so disoriented. "Your blind.." He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He couldn't take his eyes off her.  
  
Sydney lowered her head, and nodded, as if she were ashamed. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and her arms wrapped round her body.  
  
Vaughn was trying to get his thoughts straight, but it was too much to handle. The fact that Sydney was standing in front of him, alive, was too much to comprehend.  
  
"Sir..what..who is she?" Thomas spoke up. Vaughn did not even acknowledge that Thomas had spoken. He was numb. This was not the reunion he had imagined. In retrospect, however, he now knows that he was been naïve in thinking it would be anything else.  
  
"Is it really you, Vaughn?" Sydney asked, timidly.  
  
"Yeah Syd. It's me..", Vaughn responded, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face. She flinched a little; still not believing her handler was here. Vaughn wanted to ask her so many things, questions filling his mind. But he knew he had only enough time to ask one; Sark.  
  
"Syd, Can we trust.Sark?" he whispered in her ear. Since Sark had allowed him to talk freely with Sydney, he assumed that the room would be clean. But, better safe than sorry.  
  
"Yes" Sydney nodded, "If it weren't for him, we'd be dead".  
  
"Ok Syd. This is going to work. I promise, ok?" Vaughn assured her.  
  
Sydney nodded again, "Thank you, Michael" she whispered, causing the corner of Vaughn's mouth to twitch into a smile.  
  
"SIR!" Thomas yelled this time.  
  
"I'll be back, ok?" Vaughn told her, as he returned to the other agents, "Yes?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Thomas to respond. He was a little socked at the fact Vaughn had not yelled at him. "What - who is she? And what's going on?"  
  
"She is a prisoner here. I will tell you the rest later" Vaughn stated.  
  
"Sir, you can't do that! We need to know what's happening here" Thomas protested.  
  
"You will know! Just not at this stage" Vaughn replied coldly.  
  
Interrupting the argument was the opening of the door. "Ready, Mr. Vaughn?" It was Sark. Vaughn assumed he had observed the room, but only him. The timing was too perfect for it to be coincidence.  
  
"What do we need to do?" ~*~  
  
A/N: Yay!! I have nearly finished kids!!! Only, I'd say 3 more Chapters!! I know where I'm going with it, and will be my first ever completed fan fiction!! Ok.I'm writing more now :) Cheers!! 


	6. Too Easy

Too Easy.. Phase VI  
  
"I never realized I was spread too thin  
  
To live was too late  
  
And I was empty within hungry  
  
Feeding on chaos  
  
And living in sin  
  
Downward spiral where do I begin?  
  
It all started when I lost my mother  
  
No love for myself  
  
And no love for another  
  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
  
Finding nothing but questions and devils"  
  
-- Papa Roach, 'Last Resort'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That's is?" Vaughn asked, surprised at how easy this was going to be. (If it worked. If Sark was really on their side.)  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vaughn. We have distractions in place. Mr. Khasino will be with Irina, so she will not be a problem. I will take all of you out, with the help of my guards. No questions will be asked. If they are, by the time they reach Irina, it will be too late; we would have cleared the area. Alexander will meet up with us later. Any questions?" Sark explained.  
  
"No, no, not at all. What did you need me to do though?" Vaughn questioned.  
  
"Right, while I am taking your fellow agents and Sy..Ms Bristow out, I will need you to break into the cell where the 2 children are held. Jack will be on coms, so he will direct you. The other agents, all they have to do is keep their heads down, and mouths shut. And, be ready to fight should the need arise" Sark finished.  
  
"Ok, not a problem. Let me get my agents.." Vaughn said, heading over to his 3 peers, ready for the escape that seemed all too easy.  
  
Fallon and Thomas did not raise any questions. While Vaughn may have been a Cold, bitter prick, he did know what he was doing. And he was good at it as well. Weiss on the other hand, raised several objections.. "How can you trust him, Vaughn? This is Sark we are talking about here!" Weiss exclaimed, "You're the last person that needs reminding what that monster is capable of!"  
  
"We can trust him, Weiss" Vaughn argued.  
  
"Trust? You would place trust in that man!?" Weiss yelled, " One word Vaughn - Taipei - remember that? You're going to place your trust in a man capable of that?" Weiss was angry - but more confused that Vaughn would be willing to place so much trust in Sark.  
  
"Because we need to. You wanna get out of here? Then we work with Sark.." Vaughn replied, flatly.  
  
"I remember what you were like when you can back. Both of you" he continued in a lower voice, "I never want to see either of you like that again.."  
  
"Too late, Eric. She is just like she was, after the Taipei Op" Vaughn said, emotion creeping into his voice, and guilt in his eyes.  
  
Weiss gave up. There was no arguing with him when he was like this. When Sydney was involved. Sark reappeared, handing Vaughn his com-set, ready to take the other agents out of there. "Ok, fine. Fallon, Andrews, we're going.." Weiss indicated for them to follow. Sark helped Sydney out but before he left the room, he turned to Vaughn, "Thanks, and Mr. Vaughn. Good luck" and he was gone. Vaughn set himself up, with the com-gear and his gun out.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn?" The voice was of Jack Bristow, and Vaughn was a little shocked to hear it. People he thought were dead where appearing left, right and centre. While he knew Jack would be on the other end, Sark had told him so, it was still a surprise to him.  
  
"Yeah, this is Vaughn. Jack?"  
  
"Good. Now, take a left at the end of the corridor."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all seemed to go off without a hitch. Vaughn had the children, and was now in the safety of the van, along with Jack. Sark had almost gotten the agents and Sydney off the premise. Alexander still had Irina preoccupied. Then something went wrong. Vaughn could hear the desperation in Jack's voice, as he called for Sark to answer his calls. Vaughn heard a static voice coming over the intercom, saying 'an agent is caught'. He couldn't just sit back and let his fellow agent be killed. He jumped off his seat, with Jack yelling at him to come back, that he was going to get himself killed.  
  
Vaughn entered the warehouse. Andrews, Weiss, Sydney and Sark where hiding behind crates. Thomas uttering obscenities, saying he wanted to help Erin. But Sark and Weiss telling him to stay put. He scanned the room, seeing Erin on her knee's, with Irina pointing a gun at her head. Irina was demanding something, this he could tell from the tone of her voice. What she was demanding, he could not understand properly. He turned to Sark, "Take her out of here. To the van, with Jack. Andrews, Weiss, come with me"  
  
Sark nodded, handing his com set to Vaughn, "Keep in touch, ok?"  
  
Vaughn nodded in compliance, "we'll see you in 10 minutes, ok?"  
  
"Sure" Sark answered, helping Sydney outside. The three men had no real strategy. Just getting out alive was the gist of what they needed to do.  
  
Weiss and Andrews took out the goons, and ran to help Erin. Vaughn snuck up behind Irina, pointing his gun into the back on her skull, "We meet again, Mr. Vaughn" Irina smiled.  
  
"Wouldn't be so happy if I were you, bitch" Vaughn snapped.  
  
"Any why not?" Irina loved tormenting him. She knew his weaknesses, "Were is your little Sydney now?"  
  
"Safe. That's all you need to know" Vaughn replied, pressing the gun harder against her head.  
  
"Oh. With Sark?" she smiled at his naivety, "Did you really think he had changed? I have news for you, Mr. Vaughn, people like Sark. Like myself. We don't change. People never change.."  
  
Vaughn heard an almighty blast coming from outside.  
  
"And that, Mr. Vaughn, I believe was Sydney. Her father. And her children"  
  
Vaughn snapped, "You fucking bitch. You BITCH!!" he screamed more at her. English entwining with French, "You have killed everyone that ever matter to me! You killed your own daughter! Your grandchildren!"  
  
"They were your children, Mr. Vaughn. Did you know that?"  
  
"How could you know, even if they were?"  
  
"What do you take me for, Mr. Vaughn? A low-grade amateur? I have been in this game before you were even born"  
  
"I know. I know because you killed my father when I was just a child.."  
  
  
  
'i am the bullet in the gun (and i control you) i am the truth from which you run (and i control you) i am the silencing machine (and i control you) i am the end of all your dreams (and i control you)' -- Nine Inch Nails, 'Mr. Self Destruct'  
  
He didn't even realize he had shot her. Not until her body crumbled to the ground, and blood oozed over his shoes. He stepped back, looking up at his peers. Hiding his emotions, he ordered them all to leave. He followed, taking one last look at the scene before him. The 4 headed out. Weiss, Andrews and Fallon where all in search of a black van. Vaughn knew all they would fine would be a fire where the van should be, slowly dieing. As soon as he saw it, the realization that she was gone hit him. This time, there was no 'maybe we will find her'. She, along with the children he never knew where dead. He felt paralyzed, and couldn't move. He legs felt like jelly, ready to give way beneath him. His eyes full of tears and he cried. He didn't care who was watching. He let all his emotions run freely, knowing he would never see Sydney again..  
  
~~ 


	7. Ever After

Phase VII.. Ever After.  
  
"Such a pity, you left today From the city of broken ways Although you promised I've been betrayed  
  
For some secret That you needed For some secret She's the girl that you never liked anyway Kill the city, in waterways In the shitty brown golden waves Although you promised I feel betrayed"  
  
-- Grinspoon, 'Secrets'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And they lived, happily ever after.  
  
That's how this story should end. It did in all the stories my mother use to tell me when I was little; in France.  
  
But this isn't a fairy tale. And it has no happily ever after..  
  
'It's better to have loved and lost, that never to have loved at all..'  
  
Whoever said that was obviously never loved anyone. Either that, or they were a complete and utter moron. There is another saying that goes along the lines of:  
  
"Only an idiot feels no grief, and only a fool would forget it" or along the lines of that.  
  
That guy that said the whole loved and lost thing obviously was the fool William Faulkner was referring to when he wrote that.  
  
It was been 1 and a half weeks since we returned from Australia. The CIA tracked down the origin of the intel they received. Realized it was a setup. Ordered us to return. Rather ironic that we were on our way to the airport, to head back to the states when we got the call ordering us to do just that.  
  
Irony.  
  
I hate it. It has been the story of my life. Probably will be till the day I die, continually screwing me round. Never letting me forget that no matter how much I want something, I will never get it. I can hold on as much as a like, but I will eventually loose my grip, along with whatever I wanted.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sir?" Vaughn looked up from his diary, the one he had kept since the day Sydney had walked through the CIA doors, all those years ago. The one place where he could be himself, and allow all his fears and emotions run wild.  
  
"Yes, Andrews?" His voice was weary and worn down. Since arriving back, he had slept less than he had before the Australia Op. While the nightmares of Taipei were slowly becoming a memory, new ones tormented his subconscious as he attempted to sleep. Fresh ones that not only involved Sydney, but her two children as well. His two children. One he did not even meet. He didn't know their name. Even the sex. He had imagined a little girl, identical to Jackie. Though the thought of a boy that resembled himself did make him smile. However, that smile quickly faded, as he reminded himself he would never know. And he would never meet them. He hadn't even toyed with the idea Jack had gotten them out alive. While if anyone could, it would have been Jack, he knew it was false hope.  
  
"Kurtis wants the report by this afternoon, just wanted me to tell you" Thomas informed Vaughn. He turned to exit the room when Vaughn did not respond. Before leaving though, he asked Vaughn one more thing, "You were the handler, weren't you? The emotionally attached one?"  
  
Vaughn slowly raised his head, making eye contact with Thomas, who was regretting asking the question now. He was waiting for Vaughn to rip into him, and was surprised to say the least when he didn't.  
  
"Yes. Yes, I was" Vaughn replied, breaking the eye contact with Thomas.  
  
Thomas turned so he was fully facing Vaughn, "Did you love her?"  
  
"Very much" Thomas could see Vaughn's eyes start to fill with tears again. Something he was not use to seeing, "I left it too late. Didn't say anything until a few nights before she disappeared. Unfortunately, it takes life and death situations to realize that there may not be a tomorrow"  
  
"Do you regret it?" Thomas asked, taking a seat next to Vaughn.  
  
"Regret? Yeah, I regret a lot of things. A lot of things went unsaid, between us" Vaughn said, "You heard Weiss and myself referring to the Taipei op before?"  
  
"Yeah, on occasion"  
  
"That was the life and death scenario Sydney and I found ourselves in, in 2002. We both changed a lot, after Taipei. Things to this day, stayed a secret between us" Vaughn explained.  
  
"Even after everything that happened, do you think it was worth it?" Thomas asked.  
  
"It wasn't worth loosing her, again, Thomas" he stopped and thought for a second, "But, then again, I'd relive Taipei, if it meant I could have her back. Just for one day, I would"  
  
Thomas nodded. This empathic side of Vaughn he had never seen before. Vaughn got up to leave the room, but turned back to Thomas, "It's bullshit, what they say, about it being better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all. This, what I feel now. Hurts too much. But when I really think about it - about never having a relationship at all as opposed to the time we did share, I don't think I would want to give that up. So, if this concerns who I think it does, be careful, Thomas. Be very careful - don't end up like I did." Vaughn held out his arm, with his diary in hand, "When I really think about it. It was worth it.all of it" Thomas stood up, taking the diary out of Vaughn's hand, "This. Everything in it, everything you found out after Australia, you never tell anyone. Understood?" and the Vaughn Thomas knew was back. Only now, he knew there was a completely different side to him, and now he would find out exactly what the 'real Vaughn' was like.  
  
He sat down, and opened the royal blue book up..  
  
23rd, February 2002.  
  
We had a nut case walk through the doors today.I mean really insane. Bright red hair and a black cat suit, with blood dripping from her mouth. A run-in with the dentist is China, she claims. Sydney Bristow. I wonder if she is any relation to Jack? God, if she is I can see why she is so bloody crazy. Say's she works for SD-6. 


	8. History Repeats

Phase VIII.. History Repeats.  
  
"I wrote down what I think On the head of a matchstick Wrote it all short and sweet, all that made sense to me Burnt six thousand minds, Sorry for all times I just can't add up the sums To find the damage we've done"  
  
-- You Am I, 'Damage'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New South Wales, Australia.  
  
Summer Bay, a small costal town just north of Sydney. That's where we escaped to, with Jackie and Danny, of cause. Jack got away too, The Whitsundays, actually. He still sees his daughter and his grandchildren. The escape was very risky, too risky for my liking, but Jack has assured me it would work. What other choice did I have? The man could kill me with his bare hands.  
  
That was 9 years ago. We moved up to this sleepy seaside town, knowing it would be hard to track us down. We married, on the beach. Alexander Khasanio actually performed the ceremony. That man never ceases to amaze me. Sydney was happy for him, knowing he to played a crucial role in her survival and escape. Jack was there, of cause. Jackie was the bridesmaid, Danny the best man. They were 12 at the time. We didn't go through any channels. It would have been an open invitation to our enemies. We settled with just the ceremony, it was enough for us.  
  
Both Jackie and Danny went through de-tox, they don't have the nightmares anymore. We made sure they wouldn't remember anything. Danny is still here; we work down at the docks, with me. He has a love for the water and a love for boats - something we shared. So we made a business out of it, while Sydney teaches English at the local high school. It was something she told me she always dreamt of doing. Jackie was studying at the University of New South Wales, in the city. English, just like her mother. She is doing a year abroad, at UCLA. I remember Sydney almost having a heart attack when she was told that. I don't blame her, I did as well. But Jackie eventually went.  
  
Sydney will never have perfect sight, but she can see enough to get by. Sydney and I had 2 children - Alexander who is now 8, and Emily, who is 6. And things have never been better.  
  
The sun is setting over Pacific, and the 2 of us have a front row seat. On the beach of Summer Bay.  
  
"This gets better every time I see it, Dave.." I hear her say.  
  
2 decades, I would have never imagined I would have my arms wrapped around my enemy, sitting on one of the most beautiful beaches in the world. I never once would have imagined falling for my employer's. Irina's, daughter.  
  
"So do you, Syd.." It's true. She does. For once, in my life, I am at total ease, to tell someone everything. The life we have created here that we talked about for hours on end when her mother held her captive, even if it was something neither of us thought was ever possible again. We made it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her hair was blazing red, dressed in a skintight cat suit. Her eyes were full of grief, fear and horror, far beyond anything a 19 year old should have possessed.  
  
She walks up to the reception desk, asking to speak with director Hagarity.  
  
"Sorry, he is unavailable at the moment" replies the young secretary, "May I take a message?"  
  
She looks down at her feet, before resuming eye contact with the secretary, her deep green eyes displaying every emotion known to man - pain seemed to be the most evident. Pain and betrayal, "Yes. Tell him he has a walk in.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm guessin all you Syd/Vaughn shippers are ready to kill me right about now, huh?  
  
MWAHAHAHA. I am evil :P  
  
WOAH!!  
  
Put the guns down kids!! Someone might get hurt.  
  
Oh..I see, that's the plan.  
  
Well, based on the demographic of this place for posting fan fics, (99% supporting Vaughn and Sydney..:)) I know I have a lot of people wanting to get me right about now...  
  
Don't get me wrong, I am a very big Syd/Vaughn person. Unfortunately I have fallen for new kid of the block. Sark (mmmm...) LOL, and I thought it would be a nice twist. Did ya see it coming?  
  
Anyways, I wrote the last part watching home and away (thus the whole summer bay thing..) that and I will most probably be writing a squeal. And so you get all the summer bay kids in it as well!  
  
Anyways, reviews - please!! My first finished fan fic. I am sooo happy :) anyways, big brother is starting soon, (7 minutes, to be exact) I wanna see my Kyle and Dylan Lewis. Dylan is my new boy friend. (hehe) I love him!! And yeah, I wanna see Sara-Marie kick warick capper's stupid skin-tight, leopard skin covered arse!!! (SM kicks ass too :)) And Rove's Peter Helliar... My god, I am plugging BB here... I'm going see ya kids!! 


End file.
